Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-7q - 9}{q - 5} + \dfrac{9q + 17}{q - 5}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-7q - 9 + 9q + 17}{q - 5}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{2q + 8}{q - 5}$